


Strange

by soxos



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angry Sex, Ass to Mouth, Beach Sex, Dark!hinata, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Facials, Humiliation, M/M, Masochism, Rough Sex, Touch-Starved, Unhealthy Relationships, Verbal Humiliation, read the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 09:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16784614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soxos/pseuds/soxos
Summary: Hinata has been acting really strange these days. Komaeda is curious, but curiosity is often a dangerous flaw.





	Strange

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags and don't proceed unless you are ok with darkfic and generally fucked up shit. Your safety and comfort is the most important.  
> If you decide to proceed, be aware there's lots of weird stuff ahead, including some niche fetishes.  
> That being said, I took some liberties. I went overboard. I swear one day I will stop projecting and actually write something worthwile, but for today there's this.

Something was wrong.

It started inconspicuously. Hinata would often stare down at him with a strange look in his eyes, his expression harder than it used to be. He would often ignore him, sometimes not replying whatsoever – Komaeda thought he was just giving him the silent treatment at first. After all, he often did things that made Hinata mad. He was aware of this.

Their relationship was unstable from the very beginning, but right now it almost seemed... hopeless. Komaeda wanted to laugh at that thought. He couldn't believe what he was thinking – he couldn't fall into despair, not now. Not because of something like this.

Still, it was bugging him. Hinata was treating him differently, sure, but that wasn't all there was to it. He almost seemed different altogether _. I wonder if something is bothering him,_ he wondered, _maybe I did something really bad this time. Something inexcusable._

He decided to pay Hinata a visit in his cottage. He thought that if he just asked, they could maybe talk about this strange one-sided fight they were having. Whatever he did, he would apologize as many times as needed. He missed his Hinata – his kind, compassionate Hinata, he missed falling asleep in his arms and feeling safe for at least once in his life – he missed their soft kisses, gentle touches, he missed going around the island while holding hands.

_Something is definitely wrong._

He quietly knocked on Hinata's door, feeling no need to ring the bell. He waited, his heart speeding up. _What am I going to say...?_

Before he could gather his thoughts, the door opened.

Hinata was standing in the doorway, his expression completely blank.

_Breathe. Just breathe. It will be alright._ „Can I come in?“

More silence. Komaeda suddenly felt like running away. It wasn't like him, running away from his problems, but the way Hinata was looking at him – it was almost hurting him. _There's something in his eyes that wasn't there before._

Finally, Hinata nodded. Komaeda let out a sigh of relief – at least he's allowed to be in Hinata's presence for now. That used to be enough for him before they started dating, it can be enough for him now.

He closed the door behind him.

„Hinata-kun...,“ he started, but his voice got stuck in his throat halfway through his sentence. He cleared his throat, all while avoiding Hinata's gaze. „Hinata-kun... are you mad at me?“

He found the strength to look Hinata directly in the eye.

He saw a hint of something dark.

„Yes,“ Hinata finally answered, his voice bearing such unusual coldness it made Komaeda shiver.

He took a deep breath. „Can I ask why?“

He could handle this. He could handle the answer. He was used to all kinds of accusations, ridicule, insults and belittlement. He was aware of the fact that such things would hurt twice as much if they came from Hinata, but it wasn't enough to stop him from asking.

Hinata sat down on the bed, all while still staring at Komaeda. „I've been doing some self reflecting,“ he stated, „and I've come to the conclusion that you were right, Komaeda.“

„Huh?“ he couldn't be more confused. „Right about what?“

„About the fact that you're a worthless piece of shit.“

Komaeda inhaled sharply. He wasn't expecting... something like this. Still, he felt a little relieved – relieved and shocked.

„Ah... Hinata-kun...,“ he bit his lip, „I thought you already knew this...“

„I didn't. Not really,“ Hinata averted his gaze, looking out of the window. _He probably can't stand to look at my face._ „I didn't really understand before, but now I do. You're the lowest of the low.“

„I don't understand,“ his voice was wavering, „what happened? Are you breaking up with me?“

„Breaking up with you? No. That would mean letting you roam around free.“

Komaeda laughed, desperately trying to understand the situation, but to no avail. This was the first time he felt this confused with Hinata. He could read him easily most of the time – it wasn't exactly a difficult task – but he was truly lost now.

„Come here.“

Komaeda raised his head. He saw Hinata moving on the bed to make space for him. He approached him, sitting next to him without hesitation.

Just being close to Hinata was incredible, even if he was being... his current self.

„I've been patient with you,“ he continued, „but you're still the same. You aren't getting better, you aren't changing your mind. Are you?“

Komaeda shook his head. There was no use in denying the things Hinata was saying.

„You make me so fucking angry.“

Komaeda felt like he was being stabbed.

„You bring out the worst in me.“

He felt a grip on his wrist.

„I really hate you sometimes.“

Hinata suddenly grabbed a fistful of Komaeda's hair, pulling him closer towards him, making the other look at him up close.

„You shouldn't be allowed to interact with the others anymore. You should stay here.“

Komaeda had a thousand questions, but before he could ask a single one, Hinata brought their lips together. It was nothing like the soft, chaste kisses they shared before – this one was rough, almost violent, Hinata gripping his hair tighter and probing his mouth with his tongue – using the grip on Komaeda's hair to tilt his head to his liking.

Komaea was too shocked to react appropriately. He was putty in Hinata's hands – like he always was – only this time, he could feel Hinata's actions were motivated by spite, not the affection he felt from him so many times before. He moaned into Hinata's mouth – closing his eyes and returning the kiss – he wasn't expecting to be kissed by Hinata ever again, but this was... this was truly something different.

He was out of breath by the time Hinata let him go. He could feel himself blushing. He wasn't used to being kissed like this.

„Hinata-kun... what happened to you?“ he asked, still breathing rather heavily. „This isn't like you...“

„I don't know,“ the answer was sharp and clear. „It's like I came to my senses all of a sudden. Strange, huh?“

„To your senses?“

„Yeah. You're dangerous, Komaeda. I can't let you walk around free.“

„What do you want to do? Are you going to tie me up again?“

„Tempting, but no,“ Hinata reassured him. „I just want you to stay here. Stay in my room. Do you think you can do that, Komaeda?“

The look Hinata was giving him spoke for itself. He was making a request someone like him couldn't refuse. _I can't go against the wishes of an Ultimate, let alone Hinata-kun._ He valued Hinata too much, even if he was acting like this.

„Of course I can do that,“ he nodded, „you know I'd do anything for you.“

„Good,“ Hinata stood up, „because I want you to do what I say from now on, without question.“

„Hinata-kun...,“ Komaeda averted his gaze, nervously fiddling with the hem of the bed sheet, „I'd do that regardless, you know? You don't have to tell me this.“

Hinata let out a low laugh, though he did not seem amused at all. „We'll see.“ Then he turned around, heading towards the door. „I'm going out. I won't lock the door. I trust you to stay inside for the time being.“

„I won't leave,“ Komaeda promised, although confused. Hinata was being unusually insistent. Maybe he could take advantage of this opportunity and sneak around the room – there was a chance of finding something that caused such a drastic change.

Hinata didn't say anything else – he simply left. He didn't even turn around to look at him.

Komaeda let out a sigh, setting out to explore the room.

* * *

After an hour of stumbling around, Komaeda could confidently declare that there was nothing suspicious present. Hinata's room was as clean and simple as ever. Besides his strange Monokuma shelf, there was nothing out of place whatsoever. He couldn't help but feel disappointed.

There was nothing entertaining either. Hinata wasn't much of reader, so he didn't have any books in his room. A shame, really – he wished he could read something to distract himself from the paranoid thoughts slowly creeping into his mind.

_I must have done something wrong,_ he thought frantically, _I must have said something really awful this time. Was it when I said I'd gladly kill someone?_

He slumped down on Hinata's bed, similar thoughts running through his head. He kept thinking about anything that might have set the other boy off. He couldn't think of anything he hadn't said a hundred times before.

_Maybe he simply finally lost his patience with me. I can't really blame him._

He sighed, turning his head to the side, burying his face into the pillow.

Maybe this is all a nightmare, he thought as he inhaled deeply, detecting faint scent of Hinata's shampoo. Maybe he would wake up tomorrow, still in Hinata's arms, and he would cuddle closer to him, leaning against his chest and listening to his heartbeat. Maybe things would be as they were before...

He slowly dozed off, subconsciously hugging the pillow.

After what felt like mere minutes, he was startled by a loud sound of the door closing. He swiftly sat up on the bed, looking around in confusion. He saw Hinata in the doorway.

He looked angry.

Well, not angry, exactly, but definitely... irritated. A bit tired, too, but that wasn't unusual for Hinata – the sour look in his eyes, however, was something new.

„Did you fall asleep?“ He asked, slowly walking towards him. „On my bed?“

Komaeda bit his lip. „Yes... I'm sorry. Is that bad?“

„No,“ Hinata finally reached him, sitting down next to him on the bed, „you're exactly where I want you to be.“

It felt like Hinata was making less and less sense with every sentence. „Huh?“

„I want you in my bed at all times,“ he clarified, looking straight into his eyes.

Komaeda felt heat creeping into his cheeks. This whole situation was strange, sure, but he couldn't deny the arousal he felt at those words.

„I agree... you know that, right? Hinata-kun?“ he whispered. „You know I'm always available to you, right?“

„Yeah,“ Hinata breathed out, his cheeks slightly reddening as well. Komaeda barely noticed in the dim light, but the blush was definitely there – at least some things were left unchanged. „I want you right now.“

Komaeda blinked. „Not that I'm complaining, but will you tell me what happened? You're acting really strange.“

Hinata reached out to him, grabbing his chin and physically making him look into his eyes. Komaeda felt sweat forming on his forehead.

„I don't owe you anything,“ he said, his eyes cold, „no answers, no explanation, nothing.“

„Ahaha, of course,“ he laughed, slightly embarrassed, his voice suddenly wheezier than before. He looked up at Hinata, their eyes meeting once more – and then Hinata kissed him again, even rougher than before – his tongue forcefully invading his mouth, his hands wrapping around his waist and bringing him closer.

Komaeda couldn't help but moan. It wasn't unusual for Hinata to take charge like this, but he was usually really careful and gentle. This was new. Komaeda has never been kissed like this. Not surprising, since Hinata was his first for everything else. Even though this was unusual – this sudden forcefulness – Komaeda couldn't help but love every second of it.

Hinata broke their kiss as soon as it started.

„Get undressed,“ he said simply.

_This is happening rather fast,_ he thought as he watched Hinata unbuckle his belt. He shook his head and got off the bed in order to properly strip. He tried to not look at Hinata too much as he took off his jacket and shirt, unbuttoning his jeans as well. His hands were shaking.

He stripped down to his underwear, Hinata already ahead of him, fully naked – Komaeda could only stare in awe. It seemed he was already fully hard, his cock jutting against his abdomen.

„Hinata-kun?“ he felt his mouth watering, his knees going weak. „I don't know what happened, but... if you're angry with me, this is the best cause of action. You know you can always take these things out on me. Fuck me, beat me up, humiliate me... anything you want!“

„You are listing the things that _you_ want,“ Hinata retored. He slowly leaned against the wall behind the bed – a spot that could be considered a bit more secluded than the rest of the room.

Komaeda laughed, the sound of it wheezy and broken. „You're right.“ There was no meaning in denying the truth.

„You always talk like that. Did you think I'd never take you up on your offer?“

„I was hoping you would,“ he admitted, walking toward Hinata. Keeping eye contact with him was difficult, especially now when they were so close together. He kept glancing downwards, wanting nothing more than for Hinata to thrown him on the bed and fuck him until he saw stars.

„Did you really expect me to follow through? Or did you just say that because you knew I'd never hurt you?“ Hinata said, putting his hand onto his shoulder and pushing down.

Komaeda got the hint.

He sank down to his knees, suddenly facing Hinata's erect cock. He could see it leaking now that he was up close. His mind felt dizzy.

„I...,“ he had to swallow down. „I don't mind what you think of me... I was telling the truth.“

„We'll see,“ Hinata downright _sneered_ and grabbed a fistful of his hair. Komaeda felt like he was in a dream. _This has to be a dream. There's no other way._

He stuck out his tongue and licked the tip of Hinata's cock. The hand tugging at his hair got more forceful, indicating impatience – he cut the teasing and opened his mouth, taking in the head and sucking around it immediately – usually he liked to take more time, licking around and teasing more until Hinata snapped and thrusted into his mouth, but it seemed like this version of Hinata wanted to go right down to business – which was absolutely fine with Komaeda.

He swirled his tongue around the tip, licking up all the precum leaking out, enjoying the taste. Hinata always tasted so _good_ , but now that he spent his day outside and demanded a blowjob without showering first – it was incredible. He could taste the raw masculinity on his tongue, the scent of sweat filling his nostrils. It was truly like a dream come true.

Hinata gripped his hair even tighter and then – he was thrusting his cock in his mouth, uncaring, violent. Komaeda stilled and opened his mouth wide – careful as not to touch Hinata's cock with his teeth – he remained in place and let Hinata thrust his cock in his mouth and throat.

It was incredible. Komaeda never felt such immense pleasure before. Hinata used to be so gentle with him, asking if he was okay all the time. This was... something new. Something dirty.

He gagged slightly as he felt Hinata's cock invading his throat. Remembering a trick he read in some magazine, he formed a fist with his thumb on the inside, squeezing hard.

It was surprisingly helpful.

He held still and let Hinata have full control. The grip in his hair got painful. He also couldn't help but drool around the cock in his mouth, some of it dripping down his chin. He couldn't swallow properly. He couldn't think properly. Hinata's pleasure was the only goal in his life now.

He could feel his arousal growing, his entire body getting hot. This was too much. He wished he could see Hinata's expression, but looking up with his mouth wide open turned up to be difficult – almost painful.

Hinata finally withdrew.

„How's that?“ he asked, slightly out of breath.

Komaeda coughed slighlty. „It's... amazing...“

„Good,“ he replied, taking his cock in his hand. Komaeda tried to wipe the drool on his chin with his bare wrist – it was a pathetic attempt. „Come on, keep your mouth open,“ Hinata commanded, and Komaeda did exactly as asked – he let his mouth hang open with his tongue out.

Hinata used the grip on Komaeda's hair to turn his head upwards and then – he started rubbing his cock on Komaeda's face, the remnants of his own saliva spreading all over, combined with his precome.

Komaeda moaned out loud.

„Oh, you like this?“ Hinata asked, lightly slapping his cock against Komaeda's cheek. „Of course you do. You like everything.“

„Aaah, that's not... true...“ he tried arguing while nuzzling into Hinata's touch. _It feels so warm against my cheek..._

Before he could really catch his breath, Hinata forced his cock into his mouth again, thrusting without remorse.

„Really?“ he retored, his voice wavering. „I think you're enjoying this more than I do. You love me treating you like the piece of garbage you are, don't you?“

After thrusting a few times, he withdrew his cock once again. „ _Don't you_?“

„I really, really do,“ he admitted, his voice hoarse from the constant abuse his throat was getting. „Please, fuck my mouth more, Hinata-kun.“

He opened his mouth once again, sticking his tongue out in pure desperation. He was addicted to this feeling. The taste, the scent, the stretch in his throat – it was all so incredibly hopeful, so amazing, he completely forgot about the situation he was in – he forgot about that fact that he had originally came here to find out what's wrong.

He'd given into his lust, as usual.

He felt the weight on this tongue again. Suckling desperately, drooling around the invading object, he felt himself shivering. _This is too good to be true._

Hinata resumed his previous tempo, both of his hands now keeping Komaeda's head still. Komaeda didn't mind letting his boyfriend do the work – in fact, he was in a state of absolute bliss. The way he was being treated... it was something he craved. He wanted this all along, to be treated roughly and without care, but he didn't want to impose on Hinata too much.

He kept still and let his throat be used. This felt like where he was supposed to be. It felt right.

Hinata grabbed his head and suddenly shoved him forward. He instinctively fought back, before calming down and getting used to Hinata's whole length stuffed in his throat. He could hear a faint moan from above, and that alone made this awkward position worth it – _he was making Hinata feel good..._

He kept still, several seconds passing and Hinata continued keeping him in place. He was beginning to run out of air – his throat was blocked, his nose pressed against Hinata's abdomen – he was almost starting to panic, wondering if this is how he was going to die – _what a fitting death_ -

He was released at last. Hinata eased the grip on his head and he sprang backwards, coughing and breathing heavily. Drool was now smeared all over his face, along with some tears that formed in his eyes against his will.

„How was that?“ Hinata asked, slightly out of breath as well.

„Ah...“ Komada coughed once more, trying to catch his breath. „...Ah...“

„Are you so out of it you can't answer?“ Hinata extended a hand to him, helping him get off the ground. „Nevermind. It felt great for me.“

„I'm... ah... so glad...,“ his voice was still really hoarse, but he was able to understand Hinata at least. „Hinata-kun...“

„Get on the bed,“ Hinata interrupted his pathetic attempt at speaking. He nodded and wobbled towards the bed, collapsing on the mattress, feeling weak. Hinata got on top of him, their faces just a few inches apart.

„You want me to fuck you?“

_Was that even a question?_ „Yes, yes,“ he gasped out, feeling slightly embarrassed to have Hajime so close to him when he was still covered in drool. He felt disgusting.

He was sure that Hinata thought the same. _Gross. Disgusting. Absolutely revolting._

„Alright,“ Hinata replied, already spreading Komaeda's legs and touching his ass, feeling around for his hole. He felt himself shivering all over.

„Wait, Hinata-kun...,“ a weak protest escaped his lips. He needed some preparations at least.

„What?“ he sounded annoyed. Komaeda cringed internally. „Are you not ready? Did you not prepare yourself for me while I was gone? I find that hard to believe, I left you in my room unattended. Are you saying that you didn't get off while burying your face in my pillow? Did you not snoop around searching for my used underwear?“

„What?“ Komaeda was genuinely shocked by this line of inquiry. Just what did Hinata think of him? „I did no such thing, I swear!“ The thought briefly did crossed his mind, however he didn't act upon it. It would only make him feel dirtier than usual.

Hinata looked at him with an expression that could only be described as mocking.

„Earlier today, then?“ he asked.

„Well...,“ if Komaeda weren't blushing already, this would definitely push him into embarrassment. „I did, in the morning... when I woke up... but I still need a bit of preparation, please, Hinata-kun...“

Hinata let out a sigh. „Alright,“ he reached for the drawer of his nightstand and searched around almost blindly, before securing a bottle of lubricant. „Here you go. You better hurry though.“

„Ah, of course!“ he took the bottle and opened it up with his shaky hands. He took a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself down, to stop the shaking – and poured a copious amount of lube onto his fingers.

_Hinata-kun probably... wants to watch me..._ he thought, excitement building up inside him, as he spread his legs even more and bent them towards his body, reaching downwards to smear the lube around his hole. It was a bit awkward with Hinata still directly above him, staring at him intensely.

His entire body was burning up.

He closed his eyes just so he didn't have to see Hinata's face. Normally it would excite him, but he felt strangely nervous now – whether it was due to this particular situation, or just because fingering himself in front of anyone would make anybody embarrassed. He let out a sigh and finally, _finally_ he was pushing his fingers inside him, two at a time – he didn't have time to waste, after all.

„Ah,“ he moaned, stretching his fingers inside him, trying to coat everything with lube as much as he could.

„How does that feel?“ Hinata asked, his voice strangely cold again. He wasn't out of breath anymore, his voice steady now. Komaeda felt a pang of disappointment.

„It's... um...,“ he bit his lip, „I'd rather you were doing this.“

„I didn't ask about that. I asked how it feels.“

„Ahaha, of course,“ he laughed despite this awkward situation. He tried angling his fingers, thrusting them as deep as he could. „It feels... like it's not enough! There's no way my fingers could ever be enough, you know? I need you inside me. Nothing else is good enough.“

That answer seemed to satisfy Hinata.

He felt something around his wrist, and then his fingers were being pulled out of him by force. It didn't feel unpleasant, but it finally made him open his eyes.

Hinata was still staring down at him.

„Okay, here I go,“ he declared, and Komaeda felt a strong grip below his knees. Hinata was bending his body almost in half. And then -

„A-ah...“

Hinata was pushing his cock into him, and it felt... amazing and horrifying all at once. They never rushed their preparation like this before. Even though he used more than enough lube, he could still feel a slight, unpleasant burn. More importantly, the position he was in – laying on his back with his legs spread out and bent backwards – it was uncomfortable to say the least.

„Hinata-kun... it hurts...“ he didn't mean to let that complaint slip past his lips, but he also couldn't keep silent. This was new. This was different.

Hinata looked completely unamused. „I never took you for the whiny type,“ he answered sternly, his grip beneath his knees intensifying. „If you really want me to stop, I will.“

„No!“ Komaeda almost yelled out, feeling like panicking again. „No, no, please don't stop! The fact that I'm feeling like this... the fact that I'm feeling pain for the sake of your pleasure... it's truly amazing!“

„Good. That's what I wanted to hear.“ Hinata started to thrust in, slowly, carefully, just like he normally would – but it was still different, he clearly felt the stretch, he felt Hinata spreading him open on his cock, and it was making his mind go numb. „You deserve this, don't you? You deserve a bit of pain for everything you caused. For everything you did to me... I deserve to claim your body in any way I want.“

„You deserve to claim my body in any way you want,“ Komaeda repeated, already feeling dizzy. He could clearly feel Hinata's cock inside him, thrusting in and out. „You deserve that and so much more.“

Hinata smirked – something he rarely ever did before – and let go of his legs, gripping his hips instead. He secured his grip and then – he significantly increased his tempo.

„Ah!“

Komaeda felt like losing his mind. He tried rolling his hips, attempting to meet Hinata's thrusts. It felt so good, so amazing – he could die just about now and he would die happy – only Hinata could make him feel this good, only Hinata's cock could make him feel this satisfied.

He felt Hinata shifting slightly, his thrusts stilling for a second. He raised his head, trying to get a good look at Hinata – but before he could register the situation, he felt his hips being raised up. The thrusts resumed, but they felt... unnatural somehow, like Hinata was purposefully trying to thrust his cock upwards.

He felt a weird sensation.

„Come on, look down,“ Hinata urged, „look at this.“

He did as he was told and looked downwards.

He could see his stomach bulging unnaturally, accommodating Hinata's enormous length. He could... _see_ Hinata's cock right inside of him.

„You are just so skinny, I always wondered if this could work,“ Hinata commented as he also watched Komaeda's stomach bulging up, the unnatural shape moving around.

Komaeda felt sick. This was _sick_. Truly, truly sick, and awful, and hot.

_How is this even happening?_ He thought as Hinata gripped his hips even tighter. He was going to leave bruises for sure – Komaeda always bruised so easily, his skin was sensitive and prone to all kind of injuries – _Hinata knew this._ Hinata knew that he was marking him as his.

He suddenly felt very close to orgasm.

„Hinata-kun... I'm... really close...,“ he managed to gasp out between moans.

Hinata suddenly stilled his movements. Still sheathed deep inside him, he gently circled his hips as not to stimulate Komaeda too much.

„That didn't take that long.“

„A-aren't you... close too?“

„Kind of,“ Hinata replied, closing his eyes. He was probably trying to calm himself down as well.

„I...,“ Komaeda lifted his right hand, searching around for Hinata's own hand so he could intertwine their fingers – he was used to this small gesture of love whenever he was getting close. But he couldn't find Hinata's hand this time.

He was too out of it.

„Where do you want me to cum? Inside or outside?“

_He's serious about this,_ Komaeda realized as the question reached his ears. _He's really asking me..._

„I... I don't deserve you cumming inside me... ahaha...“ he tried to deflect the question.

„That's not really an answer, is it?“ Hinata raised his eyebrows. „Inside it is.“

Then he was violently flipped over. It happened so fast, it didn't even feel real – he could barely register what was happening, all he knew that suddenly, he was burying his face in Hinata's pillow and arching his back desperately.

This was too exciting.

Hinata being rough with him like this was definitely exciting.

He could feel him pushing his cock in again, with more force this time, and it hurt and brought him pleasure at the same time. He buried his face even deeper into the pillow and moaned shamelessly, not worried - now that the pillow was muffling most of the noise.

Hinata really did know what he was doing. He was hitting all the sweet spots inside him, making him see figurative and literal stars, mixing pain and pleasure in the best possible way.

It wasn't usually like this. Usually, there was more fumbling around, more awkwardness, and it was slower, gentler, more careful – it was less sexy and more loving, but this, this was...

Komaeda was losing his mind. Hinata was hitting his spot on purpose with every thrust.

„A-ah...,“ he moaned into the the pillow, biting into the bedsheet.

He heard a muffled _fuck_ above him. His hips were gripped in a crushing grip, and then he felt warmth spreading inside him, and it felt _amazing, so good, so warm, so incredible..._ Hinata was filling him with cum and it was better than anything he ever felt.

_This really is the best..._

The feeling finally brought him over the edge. He tensed up as he came untouched, just from the feeling of Hinata filling him up. He felt momentarily proud of himself, before the feeling of orgasm completely overtook him. His eyes rolled backwards and he couldn't help but drool into the pillow, moaning and trembling all over.

He finally slumped down. Hinata collapsed right onto him.

„Ouch... Hinata-kun... you're kinda heavy...,“ he complained once he regained his breath. He felt Hinata lifting himself up immediately.

„Alright, get off the bed,“ he heard Hinata say, but it was still all a bit blurry. His head was swimming. He blinked a few times.

„What?“ he managed to mumble into the pillow.

He felt himself being shoved. „Get off the bed,“ Hinata repeated. Komaeda blinked once more and then, slowly, got up from the bed, slightly sore from the rought treatment.

He felt weird, standing up in the middle of the room naked with Hinata's cum slowly dripping out him.

„Good,“ Hinata nodded, „you can sleep on the floor for tonight.“

„Huh?“ Komaeda shook his head, making sure he wasn't hearing things. „You... aren't we going to cuddle? Like we always do?“

„No.“

Komaeda flinched. „Oh... so you're gonna make me sleep on the floor?“

„Yes.“

„Ah... I see...,“ Komaeda didn't understand at all, but he didn't protest. It felt fitting for him. Yet, still, as he lay down on the floor, trying to ignore the hard wood, he felt... incomplete. He wanted nothing more than for Hinata to hug him now, and for them to snuggle properly. He wanted Hinata to whisper sweet nothings to him, and he wanted to laugh and deflect all the compliments, and he wanted to wrap his arms around his Hinata and joke about never letting him go.

He wanted to be happy.

_What a laughable wish,_ he thought as he tried to adjust his position on the floor. Needless to say, nothing about this was comfortable. The hard wood was almost painful against his hip bones. The cum earlier was still leaking out, right onto the floor beneath him. _This is fitting for me. I do not deserve to share a bed with an Ultimate. It was a privilege that was rightfully taken from me._

_Still... Hinata-kun... the real Hinata-kun would never pass up the opportunity to cuddle. He might look prickly, but... he's not like this at all... he's kind, and he's nice, and he's secretly really soft..._

He turned around, giving up on trying to find a comfortable position.

„Hinata-kun...“

„Go to sleep,“ Hinata shut him down, clearly not interested in any sort of pillow talk. Komaeda took a deep breath.

„You're not... Hinata-kun... are you?“

Silence.

„Who are you?“

„It really took you this long to notice?“ Hinata replied, his voice emotionless once again. „I guess love really is blind.“

„Who are you?“ he ignored the painful sensation he felt in his heart and repeated the question.

Hinata – or _not Hinata_ – sighed. „If I told you, you wouldn't believe me,“ he said finally, „and I don't want to tell you in the first place. I don't trust you. You don't deserve an answer.“ He was quiet for a while, and then he smirked. „You're a good fuck though.“

Komaeda let his head rest against the floorboards. He felt cold. He felt used.

_Where is my Hinata-kun?_

The cum on his thighs and stomach finally dried down. He closed his eyes and and fell into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

He woke up with the first sunrays beaming through the window. He opened his eyes, immediately feeling pain and discomfort in his limbs.

Sleeping on hard floor wasn't suited for him at all, but it wasn't like it didn't happen before, just a few days ago – he was slowly getting used to it.

He glanced up, noticing Hinata to be gone again.

_What a nightmare..._

He recalled last night's events. His mind felt fuzzy, obscured, he almost didn't want to remember. But he did. It wasn't a dream, it wasn't just his imagination. Something weird was definitely going on.

He took a quick but thorough shower – the dried cum and sweat on his body began to itch too much to just wait around for Hinata's permission. As he scrubbed his skin raw, he noticed prominent bruises blooming not just on his hips, but his thighs, waist and wrists as well. He looked at all of them in amazement. Already bright purple, they contrasted with his pale skin in the most alarming way possible.

He loved the way they looked.

He probably shouldn't, and it was wrong, but he did think of them that way. It wasn't as if he was actually hurt – altough he wouldn't mind that either – but his skin was very sensitive, and Hinata marking him like this... it sent shivers down his spine.

_Wrong. Wrong. Wrong._

He finished showering and quickly dried off, avoiding looking in the mirror directly across him. He put on his clothes that were still scattered around on the floor. They smelled kinda bad, but he didn't dare to borrow Hinata's clothes.

_Where is he, anyway...?_ he wondered as he paced around the room, bored already. It felt lonely. Not just without Hinata, but without his classmates as well. He wondered what everyone was up to, if they noticed that Hinata wasn't himself, if they were fighting despair with all of their passion. _They probably don't even realize I'm gone,_ he realized, and he wasn't too upset by this thought.

He kept wondering endlessly, alternating between staring out of the window and laying down on Hinata's bed, trying to fall asleep to pass the time. It felt like endless torture.

Hours passed and Komaeda was ready to curl up and bite his fingernails to the point of bleeding.

_This is a test. I know. It's to make me disobey and go outside. But I won't do that. I'm used to boredom, and loneliness especially. It's been my life up till now._

It didn't make it any less irritating, but it did calm his mind a bit. He kept dozing off, and he lost track of time.

He woke up multiple times during the night, only to hug the pillow and slowly fall asleep again. His dreams were a confusing mess, but reality wasn't currently making too much sense either.

When he finally properly woke up, it was morning again. There was a piece of toast on the nightstand. He blinked a few times, his sleepy brain not registering the situation – but a few seconds later, he was shoving the piece of bread down his throat almost desperately. He didn't realize how hungry he was until now.

He finally looked around – Hinata was nowhere in sight again. He must have missed him coming in. The thought made him almost want to cry.

_Where is he? What is he doing? If he comes in, I'm gonna hug him and never let him go._

The day went by – just like yesterday, nothing happened and he was all alone with his thoughts. He was starting to get sick. Sick of boredom, sick of waiting, sick of being alone. He felt feverish.

After drifting to a light sleep again, he was awakened by a soft sound. He lifted his head and – the door was opened, and Hinata was coming in, _Hinata, Hinata, Hinata_ -

He got up and flung himself at him. Finally, finally, he could hug him, touch him, hold him.

„Hinata-kun...“ he whimpered and he was aware of how pathetic he sounded, but he couldn't help himself. He _was_ pathetic, after all.

„You're awfully needy,“ Hinata said, but he didn't sound angry or annoyed. He was simply stating a fact. Komaeda buried his face into the crook of Hinata's shoulder.

„Where were you?“ he asked, breathing in deeply the scent of Hinata's shirt. It smelled like dirt and sweat and it was wonderful.

„Out,“ Hinata replied shortly, apparently not in the mood for conversation. Then he felt himself being shaken off. „I'm really tired, okay? Let's just go to sleep.“

„Oh... can we cuddle this time?“

„No way.“

Komaeda laughed. It sounded broken. „Oh, should I take the floor again?“

„Yeah.“ That was clearly the end of it. Hinata plopped down onto his bed, still fully clothed, and turned away from Komaeda. He seemed to fall asleep very quickly, falling into a regular breathing pattern.

Komaeda waited patiently. He waited five minutes, then ten, then twenty. When he was absolutely sure that Hinata was fast asleep, he crawled onto the bed as well.

_I don't care anymore. I don't care. I just need to do this._

He hugged him tightly once more, careful not to wake him up. Hinata didn't even flinch. He let himself be embraced. Komaeda finally felt at ease. _This is all I ever wanted..._

He drifted off to sleep once more, but this time it was peaceful and uninterrupted. He felt warm and safe at last.

* * *

He woke up to a forceful shove.

„You're worse than a leech, you know that?“ he heard Hinata complain, still half asleep but able to register the meaning of the words. _That's right, I... I was so lonely..._

„Hinata-kun, I am so, so sorry,“ he mumbled, still half asleep, his voice not as remorseful as he would have liked. „I felt really lonely, I thought I was gonna go mad. I acted without thinking. Please punish me however you like.“ _Beat me up, fuck me, kill me... anything..._

His gaze was blurry, but he still saw Hinata shaking his head. „I'm not mad. Get up, we're going outside today.“

„Outside?“ he got off the bed, slightly confused. Hinata stood up a second after.

„Yeah, let's go.“

„Right now?“ Komaeda shook his head, still trying to wake up. Hinata shoved him once more, this time directing him towards the door.

Komaeda got the hint. He opened the door and stumbled outside. He rubbed his eyes, trying to adjust to the sudden sunlight, but also attempting to make his sight less blurry. _Why does Hinata-kun want to go outside all of a sudden? Why is he letting me outside at all?_

„We're going to the beach,“ Hinata said, following closely behind. „Come on, I know I can't keep you locked up all the time. Lead the way if you want.“

„Ahaha, are you taking me on a walk?“ Komaeda grinned. „Shouldn't you collar me and lead me around on a leash?“

„Is that what you want?“ Hinata shot him a judgemental glare.

_Yes._

„I was just joking,“ he laughed, slowly starting to pick up his speed. He had no clue what Hinata wanted to do at the beach, but he enjoyed the fresh air for now. He took a deep breath, the ocean scent evident in the air. If it wasn't for this twisted situation, this place would make for a wonderful vacation. „What do you want to do at the beach, anyway?“

„I just want to spend time with you,“ Hinata shrugged, and it sounded like the _old Hinata_ for a second. Komaeda didn't know what to think anymore.

„Spending time with Hinata-kun at the beach, huh... it sounds wonderful!“ He beamed, his walk getting more energetic. They both walked past the airport, getting close to their destination. „Say, how come there's no one else around?“

There was no one else but them. _Just them._ They didn't meet any of their classmates, even though it was such a wonderful, sunny day.

„Just go,“ Hinata rolled his eyes. He increased his speed and suddenly he was in front of him, walking straight towards the beach. Komaeda tried to match his tempo, but failed – his stamina was awful all around.

They both arrived at the beach at last – he had to take a few deep breaths, trying to steady himself. Hinata looked at him, his expression extremely hard to read. He then slumped down, sitting down near the palm tree. The shade wasn't much, but at leas it was something.

Komaeda sat down next to him. The sand felt nice, the shade felt nice – and being next to Hinata was the nicest of all.

„Hinata-kun...“ he couldn't help saying his name once more. He loved how it sounded. _Hinata-kun. Hinata-kun. Hinata-kun._

He took a deep breath and grabbed Hinata's hand. No matter the circumstances, no matter the situation – it was romantic, them sitting side by side at the beach, watching the ocean. It didn't matter that it wasn't his Hinata-kun anymore. He felt loved.

„I guess you want an explanation,“ Hinata started. Komaeda gripped Hinata's hand tighter, suddenly feeling a bit anxious. He did want an explanation, but Hinata just offering it out of his own free will...

„Did you bring me here just to explain what's going on?“ he raised an eyebrow. „You sure do have a flair for the dramatic.“

„Not really. I just wanted to hang out with you.“

„Hmmm. Why is that? You told me you weren't Hinata-kun a few days ago. But now... you are behaving exactly like him. Why?“

Hinata shrugged once again. „I guess I felt nostalgic. I can't forget certain things no matter how much I try. I still have feelings for you, even though they aren't what you think.“

He felt his hand being gripped tighter in return. His could feel his heart speeding up.

„If you really feel like explaining everything...“ he averted his gaze, grabbing a fistful of sand and letting it slip through his fingers as a distraction, „I would be really grateful.“

„Komaeda...“ Hinata breathed out, and Komaeda shivered despite the hot weather. It felt like ages since Hinata said his name. „Do you still want to die?“

„Huh?“ Komaeda was taken aback. He was expecting all kinds of things, but this sort of question... „I... I suppose I do... Why are you asking me? Have you changed your mind? Do you want to kill me?“

„I'm not sure anymore,“ Hinata sighed, „I thought I did, but now... I don't know what my feelings are. I despise you, and yet... could I really kill you just to save my own skin? Not to mention you're a great fuck, I'd hate to miss out on that.“

„Haha... ahahaha... of course...“ Komaeda's laugh was broken and wheezy, he was aware of it, but he couldn't help it in his current state. _Of course._

He almost wanted to get on his knees and beg this Hinata to kill him. To end it all. To use him to get off this island.

He resisted the urge.

Suddenly, Hinata reached for his face and touched his cheek. He could feel blood rushing into his face.

„I want to tell you, but first...,“ Hinata closed the distance once more, kissing him deeply. Komaeda melted into his touch, opening his mouth to grant Hinata better access. _It feels so good... being kissed like this... it's a miracle..._

He threw his hands around Hinata's shoulders. Being touched like this after being alone for several days... it was too much. He felt himself getting aroused against his will. Just the lightest touches made his body feel tingly, but this... being kissed so thoroughly...

„Nnnngh,“ he whimpered, digging his nails into Hinata's back. He subconsciously rubbed his thighs together, trying to calm down his rising arousal.

Hinata finally broke the kiss.

„We are in front of a camera, you know?“ Hinata pointed out. „It's not good for you to act like this.“ He pointed towards the camera in front of them - Komaeda finally noticing the convenient placement. _Hinata-kun picked this spot... for this?_

„I don't mind,“ he admitted, „but I thought... I thought you... you would always avoid the cameras...“

„I know who's watching us,“ Hinata interrupted. „I know who it is, and we don't really have any reputation to uphold.“

Komaeda inhaled sharply. He could feel sand behind his fingernails. „W-who... who is it?“ He stuttered. „Who is watching us?“ _How do you know? What else do you know?_

„It's the Future Foundation,“ Hinata answered, his eyes transfixed on the sea waves. Komaeda couldn't blame him – the movement and sound of the waves was strangely calming.

„I guess that makes sense,“ he replied, laying his head onto Hinata's shoulder. It was automatic, a gesture he felt he needed to do in this current situation. He didn't feel Hinata flinch, so he relaxed and moved as close as he could. „I mean, they are the ones responsible, right? It makes sense they are watching us.“

„It's different than you think.“

„Will you... tell me?“ He felt really hopeful suddenly. „Will you tell me what you know?“

„I doubt you will believe me.“

„You don't know that,“ Komaeda argued. „I could believe you.“

Hinata fell silent. The sound of the waves became overwhelmingly loud. He could hear birds chirping above him. _I probably made things awkward again. Figures._

He felt Hinata's hand brushing his shoulder, and then, suddenly – he was lying on the ground, with Hinata above him once more, his hands tightly gripping the fabric of his shirt on his shoulders.

„I didn't come here to talk to you,“ he almost growled, his expression suddenly violent and angry. Komaeda blinked a few times, but remained unaffected for the most part.

„Why did you take me here then?“ he decided a bit of defiance couldn't hurt once in a while. „Not to talk to me, not to kill me. Do you want to fuck me again? You could have done that in your cottage, you know.“

Hinata grinned. It was such an unusual look for him, but it was... it was an incredible sight – such a wild, wide grin, with a hint of maliciousness, it made Komaeda feel all sort of things. It made him curious, aroused, ready to give in – give in to whatever Hinata wanted.

„I want to fuck you here, in front of the camera,“ he said, „and in every other place on this island. But mostly here.“

Komaeda laughed nervously.

„Hinata-kun... not that I mind, but... in front of the camera? And... what if someone sees us?“

„I told everyone to stay away,“ he assured him, „and didn't I tell you? I know who's watching. I want them to see you.“

„That's...“ Komaeda was at a loss for words for once. _This is just Hinata's newfound fetish,_ he tried to calm himself down, _it's nothing serious. The fact that he told everyone to stay away for this is slightly worrying, though._ „I... if Hinata-kun wants that, then... but aren't you embarrassed?“

„Are you?“ he threw the question right back at him.

„I guess... a bit... but it's nothing I can't handle!“

Hinata sneered. „I thought you weren't capable of embarrassment.“

_That's not true._ But he couldn't blame Hinata for thinking that.

„Alright... should I undress?“ Maybe things would be less awkward if he was forward about all of this. Maybe if he just focused on Hinata and didn't look at the camera. Maybe this whole issue was overblown.

„No, stay like that,“ he felt Hinata's hands on his hips and then he felt his jeans being pulled downwards along with his underwear. It was a tight fit, so it was rather difficult – he shut his eyes and raised his hips to help Hinata get his jeans down to his thighs.

His erect cock was now fully on display – he desperately wanted to turn around and hide his face in his hands to ease his feelings of embarrassment, but Hinata had a tight grip on his thighs now. He raised his legs to give Hinata better access.

„It's fine if I prepare you like this, right?“ Hinata asked, already reaching into the pocket of his shirt to retrieve a small bottle of lube. Komaeda nodded silently, not trusting his voice for now. He hooked up his arms beneath his legs to keep them raised – he also needed a way to steady himself like this. _Are we really gonna do this almost fully clothed? Not that that would be a bad thing in this situation._

He felt coldness near his entrance, and then he felt Hinata pushing his fingers into him him none too gently. He risked a glance at him – the other boy seemed concentrated, not looking back at him whatsoever.

„Too bad you can't see this,“ Hinata was thrusting his fingers deep inside now, he could feel himself being spread open on his fingers, it felt good and strange all at once. He usually did all the preparations – and he usually did them ahead of time. But Hinata didn't seem to mind this. He seemed to be having fun.

_At least my body is good for something,_ he threw his head back and bit his lip as Hinata brushed a sensitive spot inside of him, _who knew something so sickly and disgusting could be used for entertainment. I'm... really lucky..._

He tried to drown out the squelching noises by focusing on the sound of the ocean once again.

It was over as quickly as it began. Hinata withdrew his hand and he felt empty once again.

„Okay, turn around and face the camera.“

_Oh no._

„I... can't we do it like this?“

Hinata laughed. He actually laughed out loud. Komaeda didn't think it was funny at all.

„No way. I want the audience to get a good look at the expressions you make.“

Breath hitched in his throat. Hearing Hinata say things like that... he could feel his body becoming unnaturally hot again. _My Hinata-kun would never say something like this._ But that only served to make it so much more exciting, and suddenly he was in love with the idea.

He got on all fours and faced the camera. He locked eyes with it for a second, before averting his gaze once again.

Hinata got behind him, grabbing his hips.

„It's perfect,“ he heard Hinata's voice behind him, „I can't really be seen like this, but you are perfectly within shot.“

_So that was his goal. I should have figured._

„Keep your eyes on the camera. Don't close them. Don't look away. Can you do that for me?“

Komaeda inhaled sharply.

He looked straight at the camera again, this time not backing out. „I... I can do it...“

„Good,“ the praise sent shivers down his spine. He could do this. He heard Hinata shuffle behind him, probably to pull down his jeans as well – and then he felt Hinata touching his ass, squeezing his cheeks beneath his palms, and soon after he felt Hinata's hard cock sliding inbetween them – teasing, probably enjoying the sight of it.

He collapsed into the sand, his eyes still transfixed on the camera. He kept his hips raised, but he buried his hands into the sand – this wasn't comfortable in any way or form, he wished he could bury his face into the pillow as usual.

He could feel Hinata groping him from behind, and then – he was entering him – he was shoving his cock inside more forcefully than usual, and the roughness of it made him open his mouth in a silent scream. It was rough and almost dry and slightly painful – but he loved all of that, loved everything about this kind of treatment.

He felt hands on his waist steadying him and then – he felt Hinata deep inside him, his cock reaching depths that his fingers couldn't. He wanted to spread his legs more, but the jeans around his thighs stopped him.

_It's fine. I bet it feels tighter for Hinata-kun this way._

He arched his back and kept his eyes fixed on the camera. He only now noticed that he was drooling a whole bunch, his saliva dripping into the sand. He made an attempt to wipe his chin with his sleeve, but it proved to be rather difficult due to Hinata's thrusts. He felt himself being jerked back and forth, his body almost being used as a cock sleeve.

„A-ah...“

He gave in. He gave in completely.

„Hinata-kun... this feels so good...“

He could hear Hinata swear under his breath, then gripping his hips tighter and angling his thrusts. He couldn't help but moan loudly, his eyes rolling back into his head and his mouth hanging open once more.

He trying calming himself down once he remember that other people were going to see his stupid expression, but the sensation was too good and too powerful – he could feel Hinata's cock deep inside him, just like it was meant to be, and he could feel him moving inside him, in and out, in an out...

The sensation was too much. He supported himself with one hand and reached between his legs with the other, desperately rubbing his cock with jerky, irregular movements.

„Hinata-kun, I-I'm... close...“

„Y-yeah, me too,“ Hinata groaned. Komaeda shivered at the sound. He felt a hand in his hair and then his head was being pulled backwards. He moaned at the sensation.

„Tell the audience how much you love this,“ Hinata growled, and it almost sounded like a command. „Tell them.“

Komaeda wasn't sure if he was capable of any proper sentences at the moment, but he realized that Hinata needed something to bring him over the edge. „I... I love this...“

„That's not very convincing.“

Hinata slowed down. Komaeda whined, desperately burying one hand in the sand. „I... ah...“ he breathed in deeply, trying to calm himself down. „I love Hinata-kun's cock so much, I can't live without it!“ He couldn't help but avert his gaze from the camera. It felt horribly shameful. _How many people are watching?_

„That's good. Continue,“ Hinata prompted, sounding weak and out of breath as well.

„I want you to fuck me all the time,“ he continued. „This is all I'm good for, isn't it? Being Hinata-kun's cock sleeve... it's – ah – such an honor...“

He felt Hinata speeding up again. He was doing something right for once. A smile crept onto his face. „I'm so lucky! I'm so lucky to be Hinata-kun's filthy cumrag!“

Hinata pulled out completely. _Ah, too much?_ He wondered, but then he felt a tug at his hair, his head was being turned to the side and Hinata was right in front of him, holding his dick in his hand and gently slapping it against his cheek.

„Ah...“

He opened his mouth a little - only for Hinata to slip his cock inside and start thrusting immediately. He expected it, but he still gagged on it, the intrusion being too sudden. He let Hinata do what he wanted for a few seconds, but it was too much at once – he pulled back and let Hinata's cock slip out of his mouth. He coughed, wiping his lips.

„Look at you,“ he heard Hinata's voice from above, „you look so good right now.“

„A-ah...“

„You must be loving this, right?“ The grip in his hair tightened. „Right?“

„I love this,“ he said what Hinata wanted to hear, „I love Hinata-kun's cock in my mouth. I love the taste of my ass on your cock. I can't get enough of it.“

„Shit, fuck,“ Hinata swore. He reached for his painfully hard cock – it was visibly throbbing now – and stroked it once, twice, and then he was coming all over Komaeda's face. He opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out, trying to catch some of Hinata's delicious cum, but only a few droplets ended up on his tongue – most of the hot cum ended up on his cheeks and forehead instead.

Hinata was breathing heavily, still rubbing his cock with lazy strokes. Komaeda slowly reached for his own erection, stroking it while looking up at Hinata, swallowing the droplets of cum in his mouth. It was embarrassing how quickly he came, just three seconds was all it took. He shivered, heat spreading all over his body. He came in his hand, throwing his head back and moaning loudly.

The feeling of orgasm was overwhelming. He almost collapsed into the sand, but managed to hold himself up. It all felt so good, the orgasm, the cum on his face, Hinata above him, _Hinata, Hinata Hinata..._

Hinata slumped down next to him, his pants pulled back up. Komaeda was still recovering from the intense feeling, but he smiled nonetheless.

„Hinata-kun... I really, really love you...“

He was still half naked, and there was cum all over his face, but he felt compelled to say those words. Even though they wouldn't reach the right person.

„Come on, move,“ Hinata decided to ignore his words and moved away from the camera. Komaeda followed him.

„What was that all about?“ he asked.

„Nothing. I just wanted to fuck you.“

„In front of the camera?“

„In front of the camera.“

Komaeda was silent for a while. Then he shook his head. „Well, it's not like I didn't like it.“ He tried wiping the cum off of his face with his sleeve, but he probably just made more mess of himself. „Will you tell me your secret now?“

„What secret?“ Hinata frowned. „You mean why I'm here? Even I don't know that.“

„You must know something,“ Komaeda pressed. His face felt sticky and he was growing more and more uncomfortable by the minute.

Hinata looked at him, his stare different somehow. He almost looked... sad.

„I'll tell you,“ he said, „but let's get back first. You should get cleaned up.“

Komaeda nodded.

* * *

He was sitting on Hinata's bed, freshly out of the shower and dressed up in Hinata's clothes. His were too dirty, not to mention full of sand. Hinata's clothes were nice though, and felt nice, and smelled nice...

Despite all this, this situation felt distressing to say the least.

„Are you sure you wanna hear this?“ Hinata asked for at least the third time, and Komaeda nodded. No matter how stupid or unbelievable Hinata's explanation was, he would believe it. Everything else around them was stupid and unbelievable.

„I woke up one day... with knowledge I shouldn't have had. I remembered things I didn't remember before. I don't know how it happened,“ he visibly swallowed. Komaeda gripped his hand, wanting to show support, but not wanting to interrupt. „I'm someone who shouldn't be here.“

„What do you mean?“ Komaeda asked, confused.

„It's a long story.“

„I have time.“

Hinata blinked a few times, considering his options. Then he nodded.

„Do you ever feel like you should have died a long time ago?“

Komaeda bit his lips – he glanced at the window. The sky seemed to get darker. No – everything grew darker. It didn't make sense. It wasn't evening yet.

„Of course you do. You're the same as me. Practically dead already.“

He didn't know how to react. Hinata was right... he was supposed to be dead. This was the bitter truth. But... no one was supposed to know this.

No one.

„I'm a leftover,“ Hinata continued, „I'm someone who was left behind. When I attended Hope's Peak Academy, I... made an unfortunate decision. They promised to give me a talent. You understand that, right?“

Komaeda didn't understand a thing.

„They signed up me for a secret project. Well, I guess I should say that they signed Hinata up,“ he laughed. Komaeda didn't like the sound at all. „They messed with his brain and then... a new person was born. Izuru Kamukura.“

„Izuru Kamukura?“ He tasted the name on his lips, and it sounded interesting, almost captivating. „Is that you?“

„No.“

Komaeda felt a pang of disappointment.

„When they proceeded with the surgery, they murdered Hinata. But some part of him remained.“

„Is that you?“ Komaeda asked one more time. „I don't understand. How is that possible? How is... anything of this possible?“

„Good question,“ Hinata sighed. „Waking up like that all of a sudden... it made me angry... really, really angry. And I remembered everything.“

„Everything?“ Komaeda could feel his heart speeding up. This was it. This was really it. Hinata was the key to everything. It would have all been worth it. He felt that from the start.

He leaned forward, getting closer to Hinata. „Will you tell me?“ He gave him a shaky smile.

Hinata told him everything.

* * *

The sky outside turned red.

It was strange.

The sky was never red before.

Their reality was shifting, turning, falling – the bedroom around them seemed to fall apart. Komaeda could see through the walls at times, they were flickering, fading.

Things turned dark, and green, and purple – the world was falling apart and it was all because of Hinata.

In a way, this was liberation. If they destroyed this fake world, they would wake up for sure. Hinata made all of this possible. It might have not been him, personally – but his heart was going out to him, full of gratitude.

„You're amazing, you know?“ Komaeda smiled at what was left of his boyfriend. „You saved us all.“

Hinata shook his head. „I didn't do anything. That was all Kamukura. You can continue sucking his dick when you wake up.“

„Maybe I will,“ Komaeda admitted, „is that a problem?“

_Are you jealous of the living?_

„No. He'll know that you're mine.“

„Why do you say that?“

„The video,“ Hinata clarified, „they will have all the data backed up. You can't erase it.“

Komaeda was taken aback. „I wasn't going to,“ he assured. The video might have been embarrassing, but it's not like it was the only embarrassing thing that was recorded on this island – and documentation was important. „Who exactly is going to see it anyway?“

Hinata grinned. „You're going to love this,“ he said, looking strangely excited – definitely too excited for this sort of situation. „All different kinds of Ultimates are going to see that video,“ he started, and Komaeda could already feel the blood draining from his face. „But that's not the best part. The one who put us here? Makoto Naegi? He's the Ultimate Hope.“

„What does that...?“

„He's going to see you in your intimate moments, acting as you were,“ Hinata stared at him, his eyes cold. „How does that make you feel?“

He went extremely pale and the world kept crashing. The virus was doing its job.

„I...,“ he took a deep breath. „Was that your goal? To humiliate me in front of the Ultimate Hope?“

„Not at all. You humiliated yourself.“

„You...,“ Komaeda gritted his teeth. He wasn't angry, but this was the closest he ever came to being irritated in a long time. „He's the Ultimate Hope. He'll understand. I'll go to him and...“

The world began to crumble. The walls, the floor, the sky.

What a terrifying glitch.

„Are those your last words?“ he heard Hinata say, but it was all broken. He could barely hear him, barely see him. Hinata's voice was obscured by a cracking sound.

„No,“ Komaeda extended his hand, trying to reach out. „You'll still be there,“ he raised his voice, „you'll wake up with me, I know it.“

More cracking sounds and flashing colours.

„Goodbye.“ Hinata's voice was barely audible. Komaeda ran towards the voice as darkness fell around him, making it impossible for him to see anything.

It was as if nothing ever existed.

He wanted scream out, to call out Hinata's name – wanted to say lots of things and ask lots of things, wanted to hug him one last time, but he felt his consciousness fading.

Hinata's ghost will never know how horrible these past few days with him were.

_It's alright,_ he thought as his eyelids faded, _I'll meet him once I wake up._

_My Hinata-kun._


End file.
